Neko Inuyasha
by Wolf Of The Silver Wind
Summary: Kagome returns to her era after seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo.  When Inuyasha comes to get her he meets a decendent of the creator of the Noh mask.
1. Baka

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled at Mirroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Took you long enough!" Sango replied with the same harshness.

"What?" Inuyasha was a bit taken back by the demon slayers ferocity.

"Inuyasha, Kagome left about five hours ago," Mirroku leaned against his staff then hardened his glare and said, "You know right after you went off to see Kikyo."

"I was seeing if she found out anything new about Naraku." Inuyasha looked away.

"Well, it seems like you do that enough!"Mirroku's hand clenched tighter around the staff.

"You're so full of sh*t!" Inuyasha whirled around. "How could-"

"Inuyasha!" Shippo interrupted, the small kitsunes' fur was all standing up, showing his annoyance. "You hurt Kagome. If she doesn't come back it's all your fault!"

"You little," Inuyasha was about to hit him on the head when Sango and Mirroku stopped him.

"Shippo's right," Sango crossed her arms over her chest.

"Inuyasha, you know he is. You could hit him a hundred times and it wouldn't make a difference." Mirroku shook his head.

"Fine, I'll go get her, would that make you all happy?" Inuyasha's' ears lay back against his skull.

Everyone nodded and Inuyasha ran off to the Bone Eaters Well.

Kagome would have loved to stay at home and keep crying on her bed. But her family was running low on food, so she had to run to the store. _'He left to see her again.' _Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Pull it together Kagome." She wiped the tear away took a deep breath and walked down the shrine stairs.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped out of the well. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, is that you?" Souta called.

"Where's Kagome?"

"Sis left awhile ago to get some food. Do you want to wait for her?"

"No." Inuyasha ran off towards the stairs.

"Inuyasha. Are you forgetting something?" Kagome's mom stood in the doorway holding up a red bandana.  
Inuyasha growled and put in on so it covered him ears.

"Inuyasha, do you know what's wrong with Kagome? She looked so sad." Kagome's moms' eyes shone with concern.

"I'm…I'm going to make it better, don't worry." Then he turned and ran.

'_Be careful Inuyasha, she can't take much more pain.'_ Kagome's mom thought as the hanyou disappeared from sight.


	2. Neko

'_D*mn it!'_ Inuyasha looked around the crowded street. All the smells over powered his nose, all the sounds hurt his ears. _'It'll be impossible to find Kagome here.'_ He growled and walked further down the street.

"You! You don't belong here." A short old man pointed at Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about old man?" Inuyasha glared down at him.

"You don't belong in this time period." Inuyasha's ears pricked up. "Follow me." The man disappeared into an alley.

"Hey wait up." Inuyasha chased after him.

The man led Inuyasha into a building and down into the basement.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess you could call me a wizard or sorcerer. My ancestors built the Noh mask."

Inuyasha stopped walking as did the man.

"You're in trouble. Your emotions are torn evenly and people are being hurt by it."

Inuyasha thought of all the times Kagome ran home after seeing him with Kikyo.

"I'm going to help you." The man said.

"Really?" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Yes, but you won't realize it."

The basement was cluttered with book shelves and boxes. The man pulled out a small green vile.

"Drink this."

Inuyasha hesitated then drank it. He instantly felt tiered. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor and blacked out.

Inuyasha woke up and looked around he was in the old man's basement still.

'_Ow my head hurts.'_ He looked down at his body and screamed. The man appeared out of nowhere.

"So what do you think?"

"You b*stard. What did you do to me?"

"I turned you into the exact opposite of you. A cat." The man smiled. "I'll take your clothes until you change back."

"When will that happen?" Inuyasha dug his nails into his clothes that he was standing on.

"When your emotions unite as one. Now to get rid of that mouth of yours." The man dumped a another vile on Inuyasha's head.

"Hey! What did Meow do Meow Meow," Inuyasha's complaints where turned into Meows.

"Now leave, before I change you into something worse."

Inuyasha fled quickly up the stairs and out the door into the alleyway. It was dark and raining.

'_Why me, why?'_ Inuyasha caterwauled.


	3. What Kagome Thinks

**(A/N) I don't own Inuyasha, its called FAN fiction for a reason. **

* * *

Inuyasha walked as best he could on four legs to Kagome's house. When he got to the stairs he stopped short.

'_Wait there are monks and witches from my era!' _He started running towards the well. _'If someone can break this curse I'll be free!'_ He jumped in.

Unfortunately Inuyasha wasn't fully used to his new body and he landed painfully on his back legs hearing a terrifying crack. _'Oh no, not now!'_ He looked down and saw his leg bent at an odd angle.

"Help! Mirroku, Sango, Shippo! Anyone!" His heart dropped when he saw the ceiling of the shrine instead of the blue sky. _'Why am I still here? Why didn't I go home?'_ Desperately he yelled out to the one person who could help him.

"Kagome!"

* * *

"Oh, great. It just had to start raining." Kagome grumbled as she walked home, arms loaded with bags of food. _'Well, Inuyasha didn't come to get me. So I guess he's not mad at me.'_ She tried sounding cheerful. _'Oh, who am I kidding? He's probably still off with Kikyo.'_ Setting the bags on the table she went upstairs to her room, picking up Buyo she said "At least I still have you." The fat cat started purring at her touch. Kagome smiled.

Suddenly a yowl broke through the rain. Buyo's head jerked up and he stopped purring. Then he raced downstairs.

"Buyo!" Kagome ran after him.

Buyo was scratching at the door. "I can't let you out boy it's raining."

Buyo scratched harder. "Fine." Kagome opened the door and watched as he ran into the shrine with the well in side.

"What the," She grabbed her jacket and went after him.

"Buyo!" Kagome saw him perched on the edge of the well. "Come her kitty." She coaxed.

Then Kagome heard the yowl again coming from the well. She ran over and looked down. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw a large white cat lying at the bottom of the well, its leg was bent strangely underneath him.

Quickly Kagome climbed down the side of the well.

"It's all right little guy, I won't hurt you." She whispered to the cat. When she realized he was asleep she picked him up keeping his injured leg still. Feeling how cold and wet he was she took off her jacket and wrapped it around him. Clenching him tightly to her chest she climbed the well and went back up to her room and set him on her bed.

"You poor little guy, don't worry I'll take care of you." Then she went to work on fixing his leg.

* * *

Inuyasha wished he was dead. He was hungry, he was thirsty, and his leg was killing him. He couldn't talk. He couldn't get home. His demonic power was gone.

Opening his eyes he saw bright intense light, everything was blurry. He saw many unknown things in the room he was in but somehow felt a strange familiarity to it. Finally when his eyes fell on the person asleep at the small desk, he realized why.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to stand up but his leg wouldn't move. It was wrapped in a hard white cloth.

"I put a cast on your leg." Inuyasha jumped and fluffed up when he heard a voice. Realizing it was Kagome he let his fur lie flat again. She sat down next to him and reched out her hand to touch his head.

"Kagome you've got to help me!" Inuyasha begged.

"Shh, it's ok. I won't hurt you." She started scratching behind his ears.

"Kagome can't you understand me?" Inuyasha was mortified.

"You look a lot like someone I know. Same eyes, same hair color, even the same ears." She pulled him on to her lap. Stroking his back. "His name is Inuyasha."

"Kagome, I am Inuyasha!" He licked her hand to get her attention.

"Your personality is completely different though."

Inuyasha looked up curiously.

"If you were Inuyasha, you would have run away to Kikyo by now." She stopped petting him, her hands clenched into fists at her side. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying.

"Kagome. Is that what you really think of me?"

"Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Inuyasha jumped off Kagome's lap and cowered on the corner of her bed.

"Sorry boy, did I scare you?" Her voice was softer. "Just let me get this out of my system." She walked over to the window, opened it, took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs. "INUYASHA SIT!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for the purple beads and ivory fangs to pull him to the ground.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey ya. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon, so R&R. XD**


	4. Perverts and Second chances

**(A/N) Thanks ****Kaji Ganjou**** for the great review, it touched my heart. So enjoy the next chapter of Neko Inuyasha. **

**Last time:** "INUYASHA, SIT!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for the purple beads and ivory fangs to pull him to the ground.

The silence that fallowed was so still that Inuyasha's ears twitched. Slowly he opened his eyes. _'It didn't work?'_ he pawed at his neck and felt the prayer beads were no longer there. Then an even better idea popped in to his head. _'I hope that old man had that in his hand just now,' _He smiled evilly._ 'Or better yet around his neck.'_

"Oh yeah, take that old man! That's what you get for turning me into a neko!"

Kagome turned away from the window when she heard the cat meowing loudly. He was sitting proudly with his chest fluffed up and…was that a smile? Kagome laughed at his silly appearance. Looking next to him on the bed she saw the cast she'd made for him had come off. _'He seems fine without it. Maybe it wasn't broken.'_

"What are you doing you silly boy?" She went back to the bed. The rain and wind had subsided slightly so she left the window open.

"You are a boy right?" Inuyasha didn't have time to think before Kagome flipped him over on his back.

"Kagome? What are you-?" When his brain finally made the connection Kagome had announced "Yep you're a boy."

"Kagome! I didn't know you were such a pervert!" Inuyasha shouted in shock.

Kagome yawned and looked at the clock besides her desk. 6:00pm. 'It's_ early but I'm so tired.'_ Kagome thought. _'I think I_'_ll take a shower then take a quick nap. Maybe later I can go watch a movie downstairs.'_

She got up and stretched. "I'm going to go take a shower. Alright boy?" She went to the bathroom and locked the door.

Inuyasha jumped up to the window sill and inhaled deeply. This was the first time he had seen this side of Kagome, and honestly it was making his head spin a little. Looking up he saw the last of the sun break through the grey clouds.

"Enjoying the view are we?"

Inuyasha whirled around when he heard a voice coming from the tree outside the window. He was even more surprised when he realized who the voice was. Sitting peacefully on a branch was the old man.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

"I came to give you something." The old man swiftly jumped off the tree and landed on the roof next to the windowsill.

"What?" Inuyasha tensed his muscles.

"A second chance, if you will." He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small gold colored pendent in the shape of cat head. Inuyasha cautiously it and sniffed it trying to pick up on any scent he knew. He found none.

"What is it?" He tilted his head to the side.

"It can change you back in to a hanyou. But temporarily."

"Why didn't you give it to me before?" Inuyasha jumped at only to have the old man pull it away just in time. "You could have changed change me back at anytime couldn't you?" Inuyasha yelled. "You've been toying with me this whole time! Change me back I demand you to!"

"I can't change you back. Once the curse is on I can't remove it. No one can. Only you."

"But you just said that pendent could change me back!"

"Only temporarily." The old man said. He pulled a small gold chain from the other pocket and attached it to the pendant. "Now be careful about when you use it. I only have one and it will transform you once into a hanyou and once back into a neko."

"Like I'd ever want to become a cat again. So, how does this work?"

The old man slipped the chain over Inuyasha's neck. "What you do is bit it when you want to transform."

"Alright." Inuyasha jumped off the window sill and walked to the center of the room.

"Oh, and there's something else you should know." Before the old man could finish Inuyasha bit into the pendent. The was a bright flash of purple light, very much like the sit necklace's, and Inuyasha was a hanyou.

"When you transform back you're naked." The old man finished.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome's blanket off her bed and tied it around his waist.

"Oh, would you look at the time, I must be off." The old man stood up and started to walk away. "Come to my place when you transform permanently to get your clothes."

"Wait!" Inuyasha ran to the window and saw that the old man was gone, as if he vanished into thin air.

Then Inuyasha's situation got even worse when he heard the water shut off in the bathroom. He couldn't just jump out the window without any clothes, and how would Kagome react if she walked out and found him naked in her room. _'She hates me right now anyways.'_ He heard the door click and as a last resort he grabbed the pendent and bit down. There was another purple light and he transformed back into a neko. _'way to go Inuyasha, you used up your only chance at becoming a hanyou in less than five minutes.'_ He mentally cursed himself until Kagome emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She looked around wildly.

"Inuyasha?" Seeing that it was just her and the neko she sighed. "I could've sworn heard him talking out here. Oh, well. Hey, how'd you do that?" She pointed to her blankets that had landed in a circle around him. Inuyasha decided to play it as innocent as possible. So, he walked in two quick circles and curled up in the blankets purring the whole time. _'wow, I've sunk low.'_ Kagome went back to finish changing into some pajamas for her nap.

**(A/N) Wow, this is what happens when you write at 2 in the morning. Well, hopefully the next chapter is better.**

**Silver Wolf Of The Wind**

**Kaze no shirubāurufu**

**風のシルバーウルフ**


	5. Inuyasha?  Part 1

**(A/N) Hey, if you haven't figured it out yet, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! **

**When the cats are talking the human can't understand them, just thought I'd point that out. Oh, and Buyo's a little ooc.**

**Thanks to: ****Inuxkaglover****, ****I love the whole Inu gang****, ****Kaji Ganjou****, ****Peaceful Dragon Rose****, and ****inusgirllovesmonkeys**** for reviewing. XD**

**{The next Morning}** "Rise and shine Kitty!" Kagome threw open the shades to let in the sunshine. "It's a brand new day."

Inuyasha blinked open his eyes from where he was sleeping at the foot on Kagome's bed. _'Stupid cat body; always tiered.'_ He cursed. _'I feel like I haven't slept in months._' He reluctantly got up and stretched. Then followed Kagome downstairs for breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Buyo sleeping on the rug. An evil grin danced across  
Inuyasha's face and he crept quietly up behind the fat cat. Focusing in on the twitching of his tail Inuyasha pounced. Buyo jumped and yowled at the sudden pain, then he froze as a similar scent of a certain hanyou entered his nose. Looking around wildly for his tormentor Buyo's eyes came to rest on a new white cat with glowing golden eyes. He tilted his head in confusion because the dog demons scent was coming off of the new cat.

"Who are you?" Buyo asked. Inuyasha's ears twitched. 'Did he just talk to me?'

"Um…hi…um, I'm Inuyasha." He said uncertainly.

"That big fat guy with long hair and claws?" Buyo remembered Kagome call him by a name like Inuyasha.

"Yeah…wait. Hey, I'm not fat!" Inuyasha's fur fluffed up.

"Yes you are." Buyo lay back down calmly, realizing he was in no danger.

"No, I'm not! If I were fat could I do this?" Inuyasha stepped back a little ways, took a running start and attempted a flip. Buyo's paw flashed out and poked Inuyasha in the side, making him fall on his back. Buyo quickly tucked his paw back underneath him as if it had never moved.

"Do what?" Buyo all but smirked.

"You rotten little-"

"Kagome." Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome's grandpa entering the room.

"Ah, just more of the lovely people I adore." Inuyasha said sarcastically and walked over to where Kagome was; leaving Buyo who, from the looks of it, had already fallen back asleep.

"Good morning, grandpa." Kagome smiled as she continued to make scrambled eggs.

"Good morning. I was just wondering what your doing today."

"I was actually planning on calling Hojo and asking for the notes that I missed in school." She put the food on two plates and put them on the table for her grandpa and Sota.

"When are you planning on going back to the feudal era?" He sat down and started eating.

It was silent for a second, then Kagome said "Not for a while." It was barely a whisper; she hung her head so her bangs hid her eyes. Memories of the day before flashed behind her eyelids. She quickly ran past him and up to her room before her tears overflowed.

Inuyasha smelt salt and ran after her. When he got to her room he saw her laying face down on her bed, sobbing.

"Kagome?" He jumped up next to her and hesitated. _'Why is she _crying?' "Kagome?" He pawed at her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She turned her head to see him, her face wet with tears.

"Aww, come here boy." She pulled him into a tight hug, a really tight hug.

"Can't…Breath." He twisted around in her arms. Kagome couldn't understand him, but it was pretty clear he wanted to get away. She let him go and waited for him to run away and leave her, just like 'him'. But instead the cat just lay back down and curled up against her. She scratched the back of his ears experimentally and he purred in content. Her tears slowed a bit and a small smile lit her face.

"You're a good boy, you know that?"

'Am I really?' He questioned himself. He had the strangest feeling that he had somehow caused Kagome's tears.

Just then Kagome's mom walked in. "Kagome? Are you alright? What happened?" She asked then saw Inuyasha. "What's that?"

"Oh…um…He's…I'm just looking after him for a little bit…um…he belongs to…um…Sango. Yeah, and she asked me to take care of him for a bit." Kagome lied. Her mom would never let her have another cat.

"What's his name?" Kagome's mom came and sat next to her feet.

'_Damn it.' _Kagome started to panic. "Um…his name is…um…it's…Yuki. Because of his fur color."

"I thought only you and Inuyasha could get through the well." Her mom said.

"Well, he made it through." Kagome shrugged.

"Where is Inuyasha by the way?"

"He's probably still off with Kikyo." 'Even though it's been a full day already.' Kagome, once again, returned to her heart broken face. Inuyasha nuzzled up against her. _'Please don't cry anymore.'_

"Who's Kikyo? Does she go to your school?"

"No, she's from the feudal era."

"Can she go through the well too?" Her mom seemed truly interested, like a little kid.

"No." Inuyasha had stopped purring and was looking Kagome in the eyes.

"Then how is Inuyasha with her? Did he go back already? I didn't see him leave."

"What? Go back?"

"Yeah, he came here yesterday while you were shopping. He went to go get you, but I don't remember him coming back." Her mother said thoughtfully.

'He came! He really came!' Kagome hugged the cat tighter and smiled, brain spinning. Then jumped out of bed, startling both Inuyasha and her mother.

"I'm gonna go into town." She said while grabbing some jeans and a t-shirt and running into the bathroom.

"Ha ha ha." Her mother laughed lightly. "She's going to go look for him already." She reached out and stroked Inuyasha once then left.

'_She won't find me.'_ He thought sadly.

In less time than he thought possible for the miko, she had changed and ran downstairs.

'_Hmm,'_ a new thought came to his brain. _ 'Kagome's world is pretty dangerous, maybe I should follow her.' _ He jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

In five minutes he was walking along the top of a chain link fence watching Kagome who was walking through the crowded street below.

'_At least she's happy now.'_ He walked on in a slight daze until out of the corner of his eye he saw a quick flash of the old man in the crowd. Inuyasha froze and whirled around. But there was no one he could recognize in the street. _'I must be hallucinating.'_ He shook his head as if to clear the old man from his mind forever.

He continued on along the fence for three steps before he realized that Kagome was no longer on the street. Then he spotted her stepping into a grocery store. _'Great, the old man's not even here and he's causing problems for me already.' _ Inuyasha hopped down and quickly wove through the street. He popped his head through the open doorway but Kagome was already out of sight, he was about to continue looking for her, when a scent drifted into his nose, the scent of ramen! He ran down the aisles and saw a huge mountain of boxes and the best part, a lady was sitting at a folding table with nine hot bowls of the stuff. A sign was taped to the table. "Samples?" Inuyasha said the strange word. _'Whatever that means. I must have that ramen. That lady must be guarding it.'_ He thought. He took a step forward, ready to confront her, but stopped. _'Charging straight at her may not be the best way in my weak cat form.'_ He growled and stepped back. _'Maybe I can sneak up behind her…'_ He began to devise a plan.

Kagome walked around the store in search of Inuyasha, _'this is probably the place he would go.'_ She looked around a little then sighed. _'I guess not.'_ She started towards the entrance.

"Excuse me miss." Kagome was about ten feet from the door when she looked up to face a young man with dark glasses covering his eyes. The long grey trench coat he wore went down to his knees.

"Can I help you?" Kagome smiled. _'He looks creepy.'_

"Could you please point me in the direction of the milk?" He asked.

"Sure, it's that way." She turned around and pointed to the back of the store, her eyes leaving him.

Then, before she could react, the man's arm wrapped around her, crushing her arms to her sides. With his other hand he pulled out a small silver gun from his trench coat and aimed it at Kagome's head.

She was too shocked to even scream.

"Keep quiet girl." He whispered.

A few isles away she heard a woman's voice cry out. "Stop it!" Then a man's voice, "Everyone go to the back of the store or the kid gets it!" She heard people running.

"Move." He pushed her towards the back of the store, where she saw about fifteen other people cowering in the corner and a guy similar to the one holding her had a gun pointed at, what looked like a ten year old boy that he was holding the same was Kagome was being held.

"Henry!" The man holding her called and a third man, this one shorter than the others, appeared from one of the isles.

"The front door's locked, Boss. Should I start drilling the wall?" He asked.

"Yes, and hurry." The man holding Kagome nodded and Henry disappeared to the back room.

'_What the?'_

Inuyasha crouched in the corner of the isle watching the scene in front of him in confusion. The people were scared, even Kagome, he could smell it. But he couldn't figure out why. The three men were obviously the reason, but they didn't look threatening. And what were those shiny things in their hands?

"those are called guns." Inuyasha jumped at least five feet in the air. He looked around and saw the old man lying on the floor next to him.

"Where the Hell did you come from!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Did I scare you?" The old man chuckled.

"No." Inuyasha glared at him. "So, what are those shiny things?" He asked after a moment.

"Guns."

"What do they do?" Inuyasha's memory suddenly thought of the Band of Seven. _'Weird, what do they have to do with anything?'_

"They can kill someone easily." The old man's voice was deadpan.

Inuyasha's fur fluffed up and he stared in horror at the one pointed at Kagome's head.

"Aren't you like her protector?" The old man asked.

"So?" Inuyasha barred his teeth in anger and annoyance.

"So, how'd she end up in such danger? You're not very good at this are you?"

"Why don't you just shut up and let me think!" Inuyasha roared.

"Why don't you make me?" The old man's voice stayed calm and quiet.

'_Fine!'_ Inuyasha turned and jumped for him, but the old man disappeared and Inuyasha crashed into the shelf behind him, knocking over many things and creating a loud crash.

"What was that!" Inuyasha heard the voice of one of the robbers, but was too stunned to place which one.

"Now you've done it." Inuyasha looked and saw the old man laying in the exact same pose he was in when they were talking. "Now they're going to find us, when I saw us I mean you. Good luck."

Then he dissolved again and was gone. Just then someone walked into the isle, Inuyasha shrunk deeper into the shelf so they couldn't see him.

"Who's there?" His voice was low, probably the short one that went into the back room earlier. He turned his back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw the skin on the man's legs that his shorts didn't cover and he thought of a plan and took action without thinking of the outcome, all he kept seeing was the fear in Kagome's eyes. _'They'll all pay.'_ He thought. _'This one first.'_

He pounced again, his claws outstretched and they meet their mark, sinking deep into the back of the man's knee.

The guy screamed and Inuyasha felt warm blood on his paws. In a moment of panic, the guy whirled the gun he'd been carrying around and pulled the trigger, not even bothering to aim it.

**(A/N) Finally! I felt so bad about not posting for so long that I just decided to cut this chapter in half so I could post something. Sorry guys. I went on vacation and fell really far behind on homework. Oh, well. I'll try to post the second half soon. R&R XD**

**~Wolf Of The Silver Wind~**


End file.
